


What is broken, can be fixed. Right?

by h0lykittens



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Crime, GTAV AU, Love, first story ever, heartbroken, little bit mention of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0lykittens/pseuds/h0lykittens
Summary: Gavin hates his crimelife and quits. He wants a normal life with a normal job. But that also means he has to give up on Ryan, his co-worker and lover. Ryan can't accept his choice and wants him back, at whatever cost. But Gavin is not letting him do that, because he loves his life and is determined he won't go back to his old life.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone <3  
> thanks for taking your time to read my first ever written story!  
> Since English is not my first language I will have errors, but don't be afraid to point them out!
> 
> If you have any questions ask them anytime!

_Two months ago_

Gavin looked around his room. All his clothes and personal belongings were packed. "Well, this is it" he sighed. There was a knock on the door. Geoff stepped into the room. "Hey buddy, you ready to go?" Gavin turned around and smiled at him. Geoff was the first who got how important this was for him and for that, he was grateful. "I'm almost ready, just have to mentally say goodbye to my room" Gavin tried to joke but it was clear he had some sort of hurt in his voice. So Gavin turned around again and sat on the edge of his bed. He thought of all the good times he had while he was with the crew. The times he spent with Ryan in this room. He sighed again at the mention of Ryan in his head. He'd told him about this months ago, Ryan thought he was joking but when Gavin confronted him again two weeks ago he knew he was serious. He would miss Ryan, but he wanted his normal life so bad that he had to say goodbye. Ryan could understand it at first, but he thought they would make it work. When he realised that Gavin would leave him he went crazy. He started to ignore everyone, including Gavin and left without a word. Gavin was hurt but when Ryan left he knew that he needed to leave too, before Ryan came back. So here he was, with his things packed and ready to go. 

"I'm going to miss you, y'know", Michael smiled when Gavin left the room. "I mean, ofcourse we will visit you once in a while but it would be hard, since we're, eh, criminals". Gavin chuckled. "I know, I'll miss you too. Everyone of you" he said and looked around the room. Everyone was here and smiling, but with sadness in their eyes. Even Lindsay, Michael's wife, was there to say goodbye. They didn’t saw much of Lindsay, but she wanted to be around when her husband's best friend left. "Group hug!" Gavin heard behind him and saw Jack walking towards him with his arms wide. Gavin happily accepted the hug and before he could say a word everyone else was moving in to hug Gavin as well. When everyone let go Gavin moved to get his stuff and when he turned around everyone was staring at him, eyes filled with tears. “This is goodbye, then”, Michael said. Gavin nodded and looked at the rest of the crew. “Let me walk you to the taxi” Geoff said. “Bye guys, see you later” he sniffed and packed his suitcases and left through the door. Jack and Michael waved, while Lindsay closed the door behind them. “Good luck!”

\----------

_Present day_

Gavin stood in front of the building where he got his new job. It was a big building with the words Weazel News above the entrance. He smiled to himself. It was his first day as a cameraman. He liked his job, even though he hadn’t started yet. He liked cameras and this job seemed so normal. He walked through the door and walked up to the reception. “How can I help you?” the lady behind the counter asked him. “Hi, my name is Gavin Free and this is my first day as a cameraman, but I don’t know where to go” he said sheepishly. The lady checked her monitor and pointed to a door across from where they were. “Thanks” he smiled at her but she already went on with what she was doing.

When he walked into the room the first thing he noticed were all the cameras in the room. There were so many, and all of them were different. The second thing he noticed was that they were name-coded. For all the cameramen, he figured. He went around them and checked the names untill he found the one where “Gavin F.” was wrote on it in big black letters. “That’s yours” he turned around and found a smaller guy behind him. “You’re small” he reacted. The guy looked offended, but he smiled. “Yeah, I hear that a lot. Thanks. I’m Jeremy, by the way. We’ll be working together”. Gavin smiled. “I’m Gavin, nice to meet you, small Jeremy.”

Less than 20 minutes later they sat together in a van riding towards some location. Jeremy got a message through his pager and they had to go right away. Gavin checked other newspages on his phone about what had happened. “It looks like a murder took place in some street.” he said. “How could you murder someone in broad daylight?” Jeremy said. Gavin blinked and bit on his lip. He knew how. But ofcourse he coulnd’t say. It was his old job for god sakes. Jeremy looked at him but didn’t mention it. They drove futher in silence until they reached the scene. Gavin jumped out the van and quickly started rolling on the camera, with Jeremy in front it with a microphone in his hands. “Today we’re infront of the scene where a murder took place earlier this afternoon. So far nobody has confirmed the murder victim’s identity nor the murders identity. We have an officer here who will tell us shortly what happened.” Jeremy said, and Gavin turned the camera tot he officer who stepped up to them. “Hello officer Davis, thanks for coming. Can you tell what happened?” The officer looked at the camera, and then at Jeremy.”We got a call this afternoon about a shoot out in the street and when we came here, eehh,  there were a lot of people standing around our victim, who was placed in the alleyway in a weird place with a text written in, eh,  blood. I can tell you the message but not more since we’re still busy with investigating the scene.” Jeremy nodded and looked at the officer. “The message what was written told us the murderer still loved someone. If it’s the victim, we don’t know. But we will find out.” Gavin almost choked. He shouldn’t feel like this, as if the message was meant to him. But he can’t rule out the idea that this would be something Ryan would do. He shivered. He didn’t want to think about Ryan.

After Jeremy and Gavin wrapped up they drove back to the news building to go over the footage they shot. Jeremy went to the bathroom while Gavin started with watching the footage. He was watching for about 10 minutes (weird that Jeremy wasn’t back yet but oh well) when he saw something he didn’t want to see. In the crowd in the background of the tape he saw a familiar face. A face he last saw 2 months ago. A face who he couldn’t stop thinking about, even though he shouldn't.

Ryan…


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin stared at the screen in disbelief. Ryan shouldn't be there. Why was he there? There were so many questions going on in his head that he knew he'll get a headache. He pushed his chair backwards and rested his head on the desk. What he didn't realise was that Jeremy was already  back and was staring at him from a corner. He stepped into the room. "Gav, are you okay?" he asked. Gavin didn't react. He was too deep in his thoughts until Jeremy touched him on the arm. He jumped out of the chair and almost punched Jeremy in the face when he saw it was just him. "I'm sorry, you scared the crap out of me." Jeremy looked very very shocked. He did not expect such a reaction from someone who looked like a innocent puppy. "I...It's okay. Just worried about you. You seemed on edge." he said. "It's because I am." Gavin mumbled. It did not only seem like it, it's because he was. But Jeremy didn't have to know. It was his past and he was too scared that Jeremy would turn him in. He did absolutely not want to go to jail. He waved it off as a family incident he didn’t want to talk about. So Jeremy let it slide and patted Gavin on his back before turning around and walked out of the room. Gavin just sighed and watched the screen. What a lucky first day he had….

 

* * *

 

 

_A couple of hours before_

Ryan watched the crowd from a distance. He hoped Gavin would see his special message for him. He loved him so much and was so angry that Gavin just left. He just wanted to find him and take him home. Gavin belonged with him. They had such a perfect life together, why would you leave something perfect for something so.. so.. civilly. Ryan couldn’t imagine being a civilian. Going groceries shopping every day, taking your kids (oh how Ryan hates kids) to school, having work as a lawyer or a teacher. He hated the thought of not being in control, to not be feared. Because Ryan was a force to be reckon with. As the Mad King he had built such a reputation that when you saw him you had to look the other way or you would never see the sun again.

So here he was, watching the crowd in hopes of seeing Gavin again. What he did not expect was, yes he saw Gavin, not in the crowd, but with the news team instead. He still smiled to himself. He knew Gavin would know where the message was coming from. He hoped it would refresh Gavin’s memory and that he would come back. Instead, Gavin crawled back in the van and drove away. Ryan walked away  and felt his anger rise again. “Fuck you too, then.” He mumbled. He had to approach Gavin from a different direction. Maybe not through bloodmessages. The first thing what came in mind was applying for the news as well, but he waved that off quickly since he remembered how he hated the outside, living like a “normal” person. Ryan walked to his car and sat down for a moment. He would think of something, he knew it.

 

* * *

 

 

When Gavin laid in his bed that night he felt exhausted. He didn’t do shit but he was thinking about Ryan a lot. About the message he gave him. Seeing him standing in the crowd. He knew Ryan was still waiting for him to come back. He checked his phone and saw he had 2 messages. His heart went crazy but one was from Jeremy and the other from an unknown number, probably from Michael. The only other person who has his number was Geoff, and he didn’t like texting.

 

[ **Michael** : Oi boi! Hope Ryan didn’t scare you so much today, Geoff gave him hell. He said that Ryan needs to back off, but Ryan just yelled that he wants  you back. I mean, we all do here, we miss you, but if this really makes you happy, then we are happy too. Geoff threatened to kill Ryan if he’s stalking you or leaves messages again. I’ll visit you soon, will text. Bye <3]

 

Gavin smiled. He missed his best friend so much. He was glad Michael would visit him soon. It would be nice to catch up again and hear about all the heists they’ve done.

 

[ **Jeremy** : Hey bud, I just want you to know that I’m not really buying the whole family incident story, but I will not ask. If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me. I know we met just today and that you need to go through everything that happened, but you’re a nice guy and I like working with you. See you tomorrow!]

 

Gavin just sighed. Jeremy was very nice but he needs to stay out of this. He didn’t like the message saying Jeremy didn’t buy his story, but at least he wouldn’t ask. With that, he did his phone away and went to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

When Gavin woke up the next morning his head felt like a bomb that could go off any second and he didn’t want to go to work today. He checked the time on his phone, it said 06:00AM, that meant one more hour until Jeremy would pick him up for work. He sighed and got out of bed to take a shower. When the time read 06:45AM he made himself a sandwich and checked the morning news. Nothing out of place, no weird messages. He felt relieved.

 

When the time read 07:15AM he grew a little worried, because Jeremy was always on time. At 07:45AM he was really worried, since he couldn’t get a hold of Jeremy since he was not answering his phone. At 08:00AM the doorbell finally rang. But when Gavin opened the door, it wasn’t Jeremy standing on his doorstep..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Thanks for reading the second chapter of my story!  
> I didn't post in a while since I was really really busy but here it is!  
> I'll try to post more from now on.
> 
> And let me say this again:  
> Don't be afraid to point out any mistakes I made, English is not my first language!
> 
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

When Gavin heard the doorbell ring he had a feeling in his gut something would be wrong. His suspicions were right when he didn't see Jeremy on his doorstep, but the police instead. They told him his co-worker never went home the night before and Gavin was the last one to see him. “I have no idea officer, I just went home after work and I assumed so did he” he said. The officer looked at him and nodded, “Okay, that’s everything we need to know. If you think of anything, please, let us know” and with that the officer went away. 

Before he could close the door, something went flying past him. When he looked around the room he couldn’t find anything, until he saw something under the table. It was a paper plane. He went to pick it up and folded it out. “I told you this would happen if you leave a mad man by himself” it said. It was a note from Ryan. Gavin started to boil and searched for his phone to call Geoff or Michael, it didn’t matter who, all he wanted was peace and Ryan to please go away. When he found his phone he already had a text from Michael, who wrote “Ryan has gone rogue, please be careful.” Gavin felt like he could cry any minute now. Two months without crime, two whole months until his past HAD to catch up. He gritted his teeth. He had to stop Ryan and whatever his plans were, save Jeremy and hope for the best. So, he did what he had to do, even though he really hoped he didn’t need to anymore. Gavin walked to his closet, pulled all his clothes to the side and opened the safe behind it. He pulled out his sunglasses, his second wallet with his fakeAH identity and took his gun. He sighed, pulled out his phone and called the first person he could think of.

“Hey buddy, what do you need?”

 

Gavin looked out the window. After he called, Geoff came right away to pick him up. He was worried, too. Ryan became too much of a burden for all of them. He knew how Gavin felt, how he needed to pick up the crime life again, only to get rid of Ryan. It wasn’t easy. But here Gavin was, in the office, waiting for everyone to arrive. He felt sick to his stomach. The only thing he could hope for now was that Jeremy was save, that he was okay. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn’t notice the two arms who were suddenly around him. He jumped and looked behind him. The two arms belonged to Lindsay, who was smiling at him. “I’m so sorry sweetie” she said. “It didn’t have to go this far.” Gavin leaned into the hug. “I know, I’m sorry too. I’m involving you guys to hunt down a mad man who we all once trusted”. “Hey, that’s our choice y’know. You’re still a part of us, even though you quit”. Jack walked in. “He went too far. We all have our fair share of bitterness from time to time, but it’s a whole different thing when you kidnap someone just because you feel like it. And that’s something we’re not agreeing with”. Gavin nodded. This was the reason he loved these guys so fucking much. They were his family. But before he could express his love towards them, Michael and Geoff walked into the room with a worrying look on their face. “We need to act quickly, we have a problem”. 

 

“What’s going on Geoff?” Gavin asked. He felt sick to his stomach again. Geoff looked worried around the room. Everyone sat down at the table. “We have to come up with a plan and quick. I just got a call from Lindsay, Ryan has been spotted by the warehouse near the beach, after a scope out she saw Ryan and a dozen of others. We think that since he’s gone rogue, he recruited his own “team”. For what, I don’t know and to be honest, that scares me. If they’re anything like Ryan we could be looking at a big big problem. And maybe….” Geoff looked at Gavin. “Maybe, he’s trying to recruit Jeremy too...” Jack nodded. “That sounds like Ryan.” Gavin stood up. “I can’t believe it, why would he do that? Why would Ryan try to recruit Jeremy? What does that accomplish?” “He is angry Gavin, he wants to ruin you in every way possible. By trying to recruit, or even force Jeremy into the crime life, he is no threat to Ryan anymore, since you want to have a normal life. Since you left, Ryan hasn’t been the same. He tracked you down everywhere you go, and because he is so stubborn he shielded away from us. Wouldn’t talk to us, wouldn’t even let us call you. When he found out you started a new job at the news station he felt like he had to give you some sort of message, to let you know he was watching you. Since you obviously didn’t say anything about it and went back in your car with Jeremy, he got angry. He felt like if Jeremy wasn’t there, you would come back to Ryan. So, Jeremy was a threat. Ryan packed his stuff and left and since then we haven’t heard from him, we didn’t even know where he was, until 2 minutes ago. He’s dangerous, so instead of talking we need to do some planning.” Gavin stared at the floor. He didn’t really understand. Why was Jeremy a threat to Ryan? It’s not like he liked the guy. He was a friend, nothing more.   
But then, Ryan was a bit jealous. When Gavin first started at the fakeAH crew, he and Michael were friends instantly. So, when Ryan joined, and Gavin and Ryan started their little relationship, he got upset every time as Gavin and Michael started hanging out. Ryan became so obsessive he once punched Michael because he hugged Gavin too long. Ah. Gavin sighed. He did understand, but he was afraid. He didn’t know what to do. When he looked up again everyone was staring at him. “What do you think boi, what do you want to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,   
> I may have forgotten about this story, I'm so sorry.
> 
> Thanks for reading chapter 3! And as always, please leave your feedback, since English is not my first language and I want to make it as readable as possible. 
> 
> <3


	4. Chapter 4

Gavin paced around the room. They just discussed three different plans, none of which would work, and it was pissing him off. “But if we came around this corner, he….” “He’ll come from behind us and kills us. It doesn’t work Gavin, please sit down.” Jack said. “You pacing and snapping at everyone is not helping. We need to focus otherwise we might as well give up.” “I understand Jack, but I’m really getting annoyed here” Gavin sighed. “I just want this to be over and go back to my job, if I still have one that is. I left for this exact reason. I don’t want to deal with this anymore!” Jack nodded. “Okay, let’s get back to work then.”

\--

It was getting late, and now everyone was annoyed. None of the plans would work, Ryan would see through them. They didn’t know what to expect. They didn’t know if Ryan was planning something. Was Jeremy even in danger? Could they kill someone who once was one of their own? Could Gavin? All of these questions were floating through their heads. But after another 3 different plans and a lot of fighting, they finally had a plan. A plan that had to work. A plan even Ryan wouldn’t expect. A plan nobody liked, especially Gavin. This plan meant he had to go back to Ryan, to say he was sorry and hoping Ryan would accept his apology and move on. So he could see what he was planning. To be really careful with sending information back, because Ryan knows almost everything. It was a risky plan, because if Ryan would see through Gavin, if he knew he had contact with the AH crew, the whole plan was for nothing, and nobody would be there to save Gavin. 

They all looked at each other real tense. They didn’t know how to do this, they only could sit back and watch. It was all up to Gavin. If Gavin didn’t convince Ryan… Gavin shuddered at the thought of what could happen. He didn’t want to think about it, he just wanted to get this over with. He had no interest of being with Ryan again, but if that meant he could save his team, and his new colleague, it was all worth it. So he packed his bags, again, said his goodbyes to everyone and walked across the street to catch a cab. Jack was the first one to walk back inside. “It’s all up to him now guys, the only thing we can do is go on with our everyday lives, what we always do, and wait for information. There’s no use for sulking around now.”

\--

There it was, the blue apartment Gavin lived in for the last couple of years. His hands were shaking. He didn’t know what to do, or say. He was so nervous, but he had to do this. It was the only way.  
So, he knocked on the brown wooden door. Once, twice, three times. The door slightly opened. A head poked out, “can I help you?” Gavin looked at the head. He didn’t recognize the person, so he must be one of Ryan’s new men. “Yes, actually. You can. I’m looking for Ryan. Ryan Haywood.” The head popped back in and closed the door. Gavin heard mumbling behind the door. Then, the door was opened again, this time wider. And the head was now attached to a person. He looked up and down at Gavin. “I didn’t catch your name, what was it?” “Oh, it’s Gavin.” The door closed again, the mumbling was back. This time it took longer. He looked at his watch. It was almost ten in the morning. Why was he always so damn early. The mumbling stopped and this time he heard shuffling. What was going on? Then, the door opened for a last time. “Come in, Ryan would like to see you.” 

When Gavin walked into the hallway he remembered the many times he walked through here. The photos of him and Ryan on the wall, which were gone now. The guy who opened the door motioned for Gavin to go into the living room. “He’s through this door. But I have to warn you, he’s been cranky the last couple of weeks.” Gavin nodded. “I will be fine, trust me”. He walked inside, and immediately spotted Ryan at the window. Ryan turned around, and even though his men just told him about Gavin, he was still surprised. “Gavin! What are you doing here?”

“Hi Rye-Bread, did you miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 4 <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
